rparealmsofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Richard Soldegarde
|image = File:Richard.png |imagewidth = 250 |caption = |Row 1 title = Chapter(s) |Row 1 info = Chapter 3 |Row 2 title = Age |Row 2 info = 26 |Row 3 title = Titles |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = Deceased |Row 5 title = Alligiance |Row 5 info = Leongarde |Row 6 title = Player |Row 6 info = Tolvo |Row 7 title = Gender |Row 7 info = Male |Row 8 title = Rank |Row 8 info = Corporal |Row 9 title = Companions |Row 9 info = None |Row 10 title = Family |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Generation |Row 11 info = Legacy }} Appearance: Richard stands at 5'9 with a bald head and typically clean shaven face. He sports two thick dark eyebrows and a wide jaw. Both of his ears are fairly flat and his nose is slightly crooked from being broken in the past. With dark brown eyes and his battered teeth he is not exactly an attractive man. Richard is thick and muscly commonly covered in bruises from sparring with others and training. When not in combat he tends to wear the typical attire of a noble. As is standard his weapons are sheathed upon his left hip while his stiletto rests upon his shoulder with the grip facing skyward. On his right index finger is his ring and on his back is typically attached a War Flag of Soldegarde. Before entering a battle Richard wears a long blue cloak that he removes before going into combat. Weapons/Equipment: Lion Plate Armor - A set of armor designed to resemble a Lion. It is a set of full plate armor, designed with extra plates to guard the torso mainly. The fine craftsmanship allows for a decent amount of mobility considering the defense it produces. The visor is made to look like a Lion's face, it can be removed but not with ease. It does not provide a good amount of vision, while slots on the helm give an idea of things close by to properly see one would have to remove the mask piece. Richard tends to carry a blue cloak to help in dealing with keeping his armor in pristine condition, when going into battle he removes it. War Flag of Soldegarde - The finely made flag depicts a shield with claws baring into it. A crown and throne are also visible in each corner showing that it represents the will of the King. When carried into battle those around Richard find themselves less likely to retreat or break formation. Should the flag be planted those defending the area around the flag will find their will even stronger against any mental effects. It is tied to his back when going into battle. Winzigmilied - A hand gun made of strong steel with a flint lock firing mechanism. It has a wooden stock with a silver butt featuring carvings similar to those found upon Richard's ring. The gun is finely polished and sits in a holster that is attached to Richard's lower back. A strapped down cover ensures that it will not easily fall out of his possession. A small bit of leather covers the flint causing it to be less likely to be effected by weather though it's still possible. On him he carries prepared paper black powder rods in a brass container which hangs from just below the gun. Stille - A shield made of steel and infused with magical properties. While sturdy and more than capable of acting as effectively as a normal kite shield, this guard has the effect of blocking magical effects outright. The force of a power is still taken into consideration. This does not negate the spell but instead blocks it causing safety for anything behind the shield. Stille features the crest of Leongarde rather than Soldegarde. An heirloom passed down from his Grandfather upon his death. The Ring of Soldegarde - An ornate ring with an ornate engraving covering the entirety of the metal band. It carries the symbol of Richard's nobility allowing him to be easily identified. Afspiesser - A spetum that is almost eight feet in length with a thirteen inch spear head. The weapon has two prongs that are bladed and are on both sides of the head, each being seven inches long. Just below the head a steel band of decent length adorns it, etchings upon it depicting a series of faces. Morgstern - A morning star made of steel. It has a long handle allowing for extra leverage when being swung. A small chain hangs from the very bottom of it allowing for one to easily grab the weapon should it slip out of their hand. Sticht - A small stiletto of standard make. Abilities/Skills: Richard is considerably skilled in the use of a sword and shield combination. As well he is a practitioner of wrestling and is an avid unarmed fighter. Grappling is his specialty. Raised to become a man of warfare he is also versed in battlefield tactics. Being a knight Richard has great experience in horseback riding. Rally - A man of battle and leading charges, if Richard is at the head of any group his presence can inspire others to be more effective in combat. This effect only occurs if he is leading the group. Chastise - Richard swings his shield to deflect a magical effect. This requires his specific shield. He may deflect the spell at a target though it has very low accuracy due to the nature of it being a deflect. Will of Reinard - Having grown up under the rule of his beloved King, Richard follows the order of his ruler and due to this he will move faster towards those that are facing him. However the negative side is that he is trained to not stab others in the back, and will move slower towards those with their backs facing him. If a person's face is towards him while their back is away it is considered a neutral state thus causing him to move at normal speed. The same goes for those looking away with their chest towards him. Express - When injured in some form during combat Richard will feel an adrenalin rush and slightly increase his physical capabilities. This rush is exhausted if he is taken out of combat causing him to need to rest for a turn. Conditioning - If under a mental effect for three turns Richard will completely negate the effect for the three turns. On the fourth turn he will no longer be immune and this may only be used once per battle. Challenge - Richard has some powerful lungs. While they aren't powerful in the sense that they can be used as a weapon they are still a formidable asset. He may once every four turns let out a furious shout that alerts a target to his presence. His roar is intimidating and presents his self as a threat towards whoever he is shouting at. Anything within a thirty yard cone in front of him is considered a target should it be an enemy. Because of this shouting at groups is incredibly fatal for Richard. Personality: Richard is not a caring and kind man, indeed to him codes of honor have little meaning. Showing power and dominating the weak instead replace any semblance of mind he has for those who are weak. Peasants to him and by his views useless filth that should be trod upon by any with half a mind. While he may not follow the code of Reinard for noble reasons he does abide by it. Simply for the fact that is has been drilled into his mind since an early age, as well that to him chasing down those with turned backs is a waste of time. Richard is quite loyal to his kingdom though truth be told his greatest loyalty is to whomever he believes is the most powerful. To him might is right and if one cannot be beaten they should be joined. That's not to say he is merely a brute. This warrior considers all aspects that have use to be worthy. Magic, a silver tongue, stealth. His power may rely in the strictly physical but he does not diminish other practical abilities. Spoiled, egotistical, merciless, and aggressive. Richard is strictly a noble in the terms of his bloodline. He believes readily in capital punishment and wishes that perhaps he was closer to the throne than he already is. Richard is very respectful of those who are strong causing him to show great opinions of the soldiers around him and above him. Background/History: Born of the Soldegarde estate Richard was raised into Knighthood. He was pampered and trained while being fed propaganda about the glory of serving Leongarde. His childhood was uneventful while only in adulthood did he find any action deserving to be mentioned. At age 21 he slew his first enemy while settling a dispute over his claim to their horse. Soon afterwards he joined with the military since his training seemed to be complete. While he has seen skirmished and battles none have been spectacular or worthy of praise. Goal: To kill any he faces, and to ensure the strongest survive. To be remembered as a powerful warrior that has killed many. To rule over the weak and form a world in which only the strong rule. Trivia: Theme Song